


BLUE MOON (MoonSun)

by TheGayTor



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayTor/pseuds/TheGayTor





	1. Foreword

 

**BLUE MOON**

© 2019 by TheGayTor. All rights reserved.

 

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, business establishments, events or locales is entirely coincidental. No part of this book may be used or reproduced in any form without written permission, except in the case of brief quotations in evaluation.

 

**Summary**

In just half a century ago, the world was filled with creatures. These creatures were separately ruled by vampires and werewolves. The Great War initiated by these two powerhouses eradicated various other creatures. The werewolves won The Great War and they eventually ruled the remaining creatures. The remaining vampires were cruelly slain, forever hunted for their exceptional gift. Their descendants were no different.


	2. Part 1 (Updated)

The young woman held a storybook in her left hand and a child in the other, gently rocking her, as she read the book for her and the rest of the children in the orphanage. She received kisses on her cheeks from them by the time she was done with her routine. She held a gentle smile as she kissed their cheeks back.

 

"Goodnight," the young woman said to the children. She tucked all of them into their quilts, kissed their foreheads, before she finally left the dimly lit room. _Mi-Young_. She quickly turned her body around when she picked up the familiar voice. "Yu-Ri?" The young woman raised an eyebrow at the popular knight.

 

The knight was indeed popular, especially among women, much to her wife's dismay. The young woman laughed to herself at the thought of her friend, Soo-Yeon, who was absent for she was travelling with the royal werewolves. "I received a letter from the Red Sun, earlier, and I'm here to seek your permission."

 

 _What?_ The young woman stared at the knight. The latter noticed her lost expression and she then produced a letter from her pocket. "The troop is currently at King's Landing. The endless travel apparently strains our Lady and her unborn daughter, therefore, they will set back their return by a month or two."

 

 _She's due in a few weeks, though_. The young woman expressed her disapproval by pursing her lips into a pout. Her childish reaction made the knight laugh. "She invites all of us there, as the letter says, she doesn't want us to miss it. The Red Sun even kindly lend their carriages to us. They will get here soon."

 

* * *

 

The two young lovebirds were gently intertwining their fingers. The young husband stole a kiss from his wife and, in return, she hit his chest. _It's been months, Min-Hyuk, Soo-Jung, how is she?_ Their faces lit up when the familiar voice greeted them. Its owner gave them a small wave as he approached them.

 

"She'll pop out soon," Min-Hyuk blurted out. He was happily cuddling up with his wife when she ordered him to get her a glass of water. He stole another kiss from her before he ran off to carry out her order. "You heard him, Il-Hoon, how's my niece?" Soo-Jung asked. She missed the furball. She was the sweetest.

 

"She sleeps a lot, really, just like her mom," Il-Hoon shrugged. His wife and his cub were currently sleeping in their carriage. He rarely held his cub due to his extremely possessive wife. "I carried her for months. I'll carry her for some more," In-Jung snarled at him months ago. She was desperately hogging their cub.

 

"Do you want to join us, Soo-Jung? We're extending our visit here. We want to show Whee-In every part of Casterly Rock. She definitely loves the warmth here," Il-Hoon changed the subject. His sister thought for a moment before she lightly shook her head. "I would love to spend more time with my niece but I can't."

 

The two siblings then talked about the newly established treaties for their packs. The younger one somehow noticed the demeaning dirty looks the others gave them. He clenched his fists. "It takes time, Il-Hoon, leave them be," Soo-Jung advised. She smiled at them as she rubbed her stomach in circles.


	3. Part 2

The two childhood friends were walking, hand in hand, when a huge commotion broke out. The little boy, Yoon-Do, instantly looked up. He felt shivers all over him as soon as he got the whole picture. The little girl, Yong-Sun, tugged his hand. He quickly dragged his friend away from those unforgiving crowds.

 

* * *

 

The crowds were apparently crowding over the furthest stall in the market. One of them, presumably its owner, walked around them. He was selling stones to them. "Here, here," he repeated. The stones sold out for fifty dimes each in a few minutes. Some nonsensical ones even bought some for their children.

 

* * *

 

"Let's go," Yoon-Do demanded. Yong-Sun pouted. She actually wanted to look around the peculiar place more, after all, she was rarely given the permission to leave the nest. It was her first time setting foot in a market. It was loud, lively, unlike their home. Their home was painfully still. It was not peaceful either.

 

He did not await her reply. He simply pulled her alongside him. He had already encountered a similar situation before, to be exact, a few times over the last few months. He cried for days the first time he did. He would never let his friend go through the same thing. He wanted her to have hopes for a better future.

 

"I'm not going," Yong-Sun argued. She pulled her hand and she hurriedly ran ahead. His heart erratically beat. She was about to face the ugly truth of this sick society and its cruel tradition. "Come back here," Yoon-Do begged. He had a hard time finding her as she slipped further in the vigorous crowds.

 

* * *

 

The crowds gathered around a gruff man, stones in hand, as he wriggled under their probing stares. He was chained upside down to a stake. He mustered up all his remaining strength to get away from his impending death. The owner of the stall raised his hand. The familiar gesture quietened the crowds.

 

"You may start," he exclaimed. He lowered his hand. The crowds started throwing stones, one after another, at the gruff man. He loudly screamed every time the stones hit him. He yanked the chain many times. His attempt to topple the stake riled the crowds. The owner of the stall was nowhere in sight.

 

He suddenly came into sight with a scythe ready. "You may count," he ordered. He took a stand next to the stake. The crowds started counting, in anticipation, from fifteen to one. The gruff man shut his eyes. He shakily clenched his fists. His droopy eyes were stinging due to his blood blurring his vision.

 

* * *

 

"What's going on?" Yong-Sun mumbled. She cupped her ears when the crowds started counting. She kept pushing herself through the crowds until she reached the end of the crowds. She was about to witness the public execution when her friend stepped in in between her and the stake. He was furious.

 

"We're leaving, please, right now," Yoon-Do begged again. Yong-Sun frowned. He reached for her and she immediately pushed him. He grunted in sheer pain as soon as he landed on the stones. He ignored the seething pain as he looked at his friend. Her hands trembled. She would go under anytime soon.


	4. Part 3

Yong-Sun stared at the gruff man. He widened his eyes when his eyes met hers. His eyes were red, all in all, indicating his true nature. He was a vampire. _Run away_. She furiously shook her head. She wanted to ease him the only way she could, therefore, she decided to be with him up until he had his last breath.

 

 _You're too kind, Your Highness_. She shook her head again. It was far from kindness. She did it out of her despair of not being able to do more. Her people deserved so much more. "Here we go," the owner of the stall bellowed. He shortly hacked him with a scythe. The sight of his swarming blood made her cry.

 

Yoon-Do subsequently turned around, just in time, to witness the beheading. The owner of the stall readied a pail, in no time, below the lifeless body as it occasionally twitched. He switched it with a new one as soon as its blood filled it to the brim. The crowds dispersed soon after the cruel show was over.

 

Yoon-Do clenched his fists. He would avenge them. He reminded himself for the nth time, the same, every time he saw his comrades died at the stake. "I'm sorry, little girl, I got the blood on you," the owner of the stall slurred. He pointed at Yong-Sun. Her dress was decked out by countless little red droplets.

 

"Here's a little gift, for you and your friend, now wipe those eyes," he added. He suddenly approached her with two stones in hand. Yoon-Do stepped in in between them. He took them from him as he feigned a small smile. "He is already dead but the stones still affect him," he explained. He then threw one.

 

He laughed to himself as soon as it hit the body. Yong-Sun raised an eyebrow. The sudden hit made hissing noises. She studied the glimmering stones and she finally learnt the reason. The stones were coated with silver. Her friend was holding them for her all the time he talked with the malicious man.

 

"I'll try," Yoon-Do nodded. He threw both stones at the still convulsing body and she simultaneously noticed the slight burns on his palms. The owner of the stall excitedly clapped his hands before he ruffled his hair with a slightly huge grin. "You're an eager one, sadly, I have none left," he sighed. He wiped his tears.

 

* * *

 

"We lost a hundred dimes," the middle-aged woman argued. She was busy cleaning up the bloody floor when she saw her husband entertained the two children. "We'll get more tomorrow," the owner of the store shrugged. He simply loaded his gun with a round of silver bullets. He put it in his holster.

 

* * *

 

The two childhood friends silently walked close together. The little girl was worried about the little boy. He was bleeding from his hands. He clenched his fists and more red droplets fell. The silver stones affected him, greatly, even after half an hour. "I'm sorry," Yong-Sun broke. The tense apology made him stop.

 

"Don't do that again, Solar, don't ever leave me," Yoon-Do begged. He turned around to hold her hands. She gave him a small nod before they walked again, hand in hand, and he deliberately took a wrong turn at a junction. "We can't go home, Solar, he's been following us," Yoon-Do told. She merely followed him.


	5. Part 4

****The two childhood friends were hiding in the ruins. They had been running everywhere, all night, from the tenacious vampire hunter. They were currently listening close to the clicking of his boots. The little boy hugged the little girl. "I can smell you," the vampire hunter taunted. He laughed a little in the last part.

 

"You run ahead, Solar, I'll cover you," Yoon-Do insisted. Yong-Sun refused. She grabbed a fistful of his cloak as she furiously shook her head at him. He patted her head. "Boo," the vampire hunter booed. He suddenly appeared behind her. Her friend instantly charged at him. He pointed his loaded gun at him.

 

Yoon-Do did not flinch at all at the sight of the gun. He pushed his friend away from him before he quickly snatched the gun from him. The vampire hunter loudly laughed at him as soon as he dropped the gun with a hiss. He later picked it up and he pointed it at her. "You fucker," Yoon-Do cried. He pulled him.

 

"Stop it, Eric, you'll die," Yong-Sun cried. His act did not frighten her friend, truth be told, he simply added fuel to his fire. The vampire hunter tutted at his desperate heroic deed before he took out some silver stones from his satchel. "You must be hungry," the vampire hunter joked. He then laughed again.

 

His laughter subsided before long, however, when he grabbed his cloak. He lifted him up off the ground before he slammed him hard on the ground. She cried her eyes out while he cruelly beat her friend. "My name is Cole and this one's is Colt," the vampire hunter stated. He sat on him as he touched his gun.

 

Yoon-Do ignored him as he squirmed under him. His blood choked him as he gasped for air. His friend was cowering in fear with her back against the ruins. He silently begged her to leave him as he held out his hand for her. "Remember them, young gun," Cole interjected. He cruelly tapped his broken ribs.

 

He picked up one silver stone and he put it in his mouth. He laughed out loud for the nth time as he cruelly held it there with his hands. "Ugh," Yoon-Do groaned. He frantically kicked his legs in the air. His frantic thrashings weakened after a short time. "We'll be written in your stone," Cole mocked. He spat on him.

 

He slapped his cheeks before he got off him. He lightly whistled near him at the same time he fumbled with his fly. He heaved a sigh as he pissed on him. He blinked his eyes a few times as soon as he felt a hit on his back. He abruptly turned around. "Fuck," Cole cursed. He got some pee on his gaudy boots.

 

"Leave us alone, please, I beg you," Yong-Sun begged. She held some pebbles in her left hand as she shakily raised one in her right one. Cole eyed her, mostly, her velvet eyes. He could get a fortune from her. He rubbed his stubble. "You ever had one?" Cole asked. He stroked his stubby member in front of her.

 

She merely frowned at him before she raised the pebble higher. He lightly chuckled at her confusion. She obviously did not get him. He contemplated his choices. He could fuck her or he could sell her. He could do both. "You fucking virgin," Cole mused. He put away his member. He got a better idea.


	6. Part 5

****The two childhood friends were chained in a kennel. The little boy grunted in pain every time he gasped for air. The little girl were softly crying beside him as she held his hand throughout the long night. "I'm sorry," Yong-Sun repeated. She basically hurt him. Her curiosity was their downfall. It was her fault.

 

He painfully shook his throbbing head. He squeezed her hand before he turned it over. He slowly scribbled something on her palm. "It's not your fault," Yong-Sun read. Yoon-Do nodded. He could not talk due to his still burning throat. He did not want his friend to feel guilty so he quietly held back his screams.

 

Cole entered the putrid room, all of sudden, with a beer in hand. His eyes lingered on the two young vampires before he took a seat on a creaky couch. "I'll put you on the stake tomorrow, boy, and you, girl, I'll sell you in The Eyrie next week," Cole plotted. He loudly laughed at the sight of their pale expressions.

 

Yoon-Do tried hard to move his legs. He rattled the chains he put on them, in protest, while his friend immediately kneeled down to him. "I'll do anything you want, everything, please, if you let him go," Yong-Sun begged. She was afraid of losing her friend. She was alone before she met him. Cole came up to her.

 

He licked his lower lip as he imagined him having her. His breathing racked at his crude imaginations. He rubbed his groin. "I'd kill to fill your holes, but if I sell you, I'll get any hole I want," Cole contemplated. He steadily eyed his captive while he rubbed his groin faster. She was unaware, still, kneeling to him.

 

Yoon-Do noticed his burning desire. He tightly clenched his fists and he furiously rattled the chains. He hated him. He seriously wanted to kill him even though his every move could kill himself. "I could use some blowjobs but your buyer might be werewolves," Cole reasoned. He eagerly gulped down his beer.

 

His breath hitched, from time to time, as he masturbated. He sighed in relief as soon as he reached his climax. He suddenly got to his feet. "I'll die if they smell me on you," Cole admitted. He scrubbed the blemish on his pants before he threw away the half empty can. He took over the couch and he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The vampire hunter was busy chaining the young vampire to the stake when the crowds suddenly gathered around them with fifty dimes already in hand. They were happily waiting for the show. It was rare of him, after all, to get his hands on vampires two days in a row. He went in his stall to round the stones.

 

His wife was sleeping on the creaky couch. She thoroughly spent the night casting spells on the stones. Their son was with his friends, as usual, fooling around in the small town. He suddenly came in with slightly bated breath. "We saw many carriages," the son of the vampire hunter said. He gasped for air.

 

"Did you see any crest on them, John? It's some sort of an emblem or something," Cole asked. John snorted. His father literally belittled his knowledge. He could at least distinguish a bloody crest. His father ignored his snort. "It's Blue Moon, Dad, the royal werewolves," John huffed. He disappeared again.


	7. Part 6 (Updated)

The two young women were walking, side by side, with their hands full of groceries. The shorter one carefully put them down before she produced a piece of paper from her satchel.  _Let's see._  She studied the grocery list as she checked the groceries. "We only have some spices left," she told the taller woman.

 

"We must hurry up, Mi-Young, the rain's getting heavier. We can't afford to get these stuffs wet," Yu-Ri expressed her worries. She then took off her cloak and she wrapped it around the groceries.  _This town is too big_. The shorter woman kept complaining, silently, as she did the same with the other groceries.

 

She gave her friend the permission to leave the north with everybody in her care, three days ago, and they were currently two days away from King's Landing. She briefly glanced at her friend as the winds harshly blew over them. "Do you think the others are already done with their errands?" she asked her.

 

 _I think so_. The taller woman shrugged her shoulders at the shorter woman. The latter looked up at the dark sky. She shut her eyes every time the lightning illuminated it.  _We'll finish ours later, then, we better regroup first_. They then left the huge market to get together with the rest of the troop at a local inn.

 

* * *

 

The two young lovebirds were resting in their carriage. The young husband was reciting a folklore for their cub. He used body languages to emphasize his points, as if, he was actually sitting in front of their cub. The young wife fell deeper for his fatherly charms. "Oh," Soo-Jung gulped. She was taken aback.

 

They were passing by a terrain when their cub kicked around in her. It was her first kick. They had been meeting various midwives to keep tabs on her growth. They had been waiting for months for her slightest movement. They even thought that their cub was dead one of those days. Their cub was too quiet.

 

Her pregnancy had been easy, too, for she never had cravings. Her morning sickness lasted a few days and she did not throw up ever since. Their cub kicked some more when she patted her baby bump. "I want to feel her too," Min-Hyuk pouted. His wife reached for his hand and she put it on her stomach.

 

He patiently waited until their cub kicked. He happily complimented the strong kick. "Did it hurt?" Min-Hyuk asked. She hit his shoulder. Their cub was apparently eavesdropping on them. She did not kick around anymore, as if, she was afraid of hurting her. "It's okay, baby, I'm fine," Soo-Jung told. She kicked off.

 

"She's happy," Soo-Jung commented. Her husband playfully ran his fingers all over her stomach as their cub excitedly tried to catch up with his touches. She smiled. The interaction between them warmed up her heart. "She's way too happy. She probably feels her mate," Min-Hyuk teased. He was a cub himself.

 

She suddenly rendered them speechless when she shyly kicked in approval. The young couple both felt the deliberate kick and the young husband quickly scooted to the window. "The closest town is Riverrun," one of the outriders enlightened. He could be wrong, horribly, but their cub would be happier for sure.


	8. Part 7

The young lovebirds were getting off their carriage. The young husband held out his hand for his wife. The young wife appreciatively held his hand. She gracefully lifted her dress as she went down the steps. Their cub kicked around in her. She slowed down her kicking as soon as her mother set foot on the ground.

 

Soo-Jung quietly observed the gloomy market. Its smell was as foul as its look. The stalls were scattered everywhere and, apparently, left unattended by their respective owners. "We're going out for an hour or two and, Chang-Sub, you and your men may look around for supplies," Min-Hyuk sorted out the pack.

 

Chang-Sub and his men simply nodded at his order. They kick started their horses and they immediately left the pack. "Take the horses to a nearby stream, my brothers and sisters, all of you could use some rest," Min-Hyuk said to the rest. He gave one last pat to his horse before his trusted coachman got it going.

 

* * *

 

The vampire hunter walked back and forth in his stall. He was familiar with the Blue Moon, however, the notable royalties ruled over The North. His town, Riverrun, was in The South. The royal werewolves usually met up in order to regulate the regulations. "They better not propose another stupid treaty."

 

He automatically dismissed his probable thought as soon as his eyes landed on his wife. He harshly kicked the couch until she stirred from her slumber. "You fix her up, quick, we're selling her today," Cole snapped. His wife rubbed her eyes before she got to her feet. She briefly cursed him in her mind.

 

* * *

 

The young lovebirds were walking, hands in hands, around the empty market. Their pack did not come along because they believed in the alpha. He would always protect his luna, selflessly, especially the unborn cub in her. The young husband sniffed the air around them. He picked up a remarkable scent.

 

He pulled his wife alongside him to a nearby stall. His wife rolled her eyes at him as soon as she read the scribbles on the nameplate. It was indeed a butcher's. "I'm not hungry," Min-Hyuk whined. His wife ignored his whine as she moved towards the stall. She was about to enter it when a butcher came out of it.

 

The butcher turned his back on them all the time he hung up a carcass on a meat hook. He rubbed his hands against his apron before he took out a knife from it. "I beg your pardon," Soo-Jung started. She gave him a small smile as soon as he turned around to face her. His endless stare on her irritated her mate.

 

"Where is everybody?" Soo-Jung asked. She briefly glared daggers at her husband, in the meantime, and he spontaneously returned it with a pout. She shook her head at his blatant childishness. "They're at Cole's stall. He found another vampire," the butcher answered. His eyes lingered on her for some time.

 

She thanked him before she excused herself. Her husband quickly followed her. He sneakily frowned at the butcher as he put his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Soo-Jung spat. Min-Hyuk flinched. His reason was obvious, to them both, but he answered her anyways. "It's not our territory."


	9. Part 8

****The two young lovebirds stood still, facing each other, in the middle of the street. The young wife did not argue with her husband. It was an unspoken treaty that their kind agreed to. _Those who invade another's territory literally beg for a bloody war_. The young husband held his wife closer. He tried to placate her.

 

"Tell me," Soo-Jung insisted. She placed her hand on her baby bump as she wistfully rested her head on his shoulder. She did not feel the kicks anymore. Their cub was sleeping, probably, much to her relief. "I can smell them everywhere, I mean, their blood and their corpses." Min-Hyuk eventually caved in.

 

He knew his wife. She would give up anything to stand her ground on vampires. She wanted to free them from the notorious curse of The Great War, in other words, the death sentence their ancestors put on them.  _Thou shalt kill 'em_. She would never tolerate such inhumane ideal. "Is there any alive one?"

 

"Just say the word and I'll get to them," Min-Hyuk decided. He did not wait a minute to support his wife and her ideals. He simply wanted to build a better future for their cub. He placed his hand on hers as he patiently waited for her answer. "I'm sorry," Soo-Jung cried. The weight of those two words was awful.

 

"I'm sorry," Soo-Jung repeated. She could not hold back her guilt trip for she basically put their entire pack at risk. Her husband gently squeezed her hand before he went down on his knees. He hissed in pain as soon as his bones forcibly elongated throughout his body. He was gradually covered in hair.

 

His transformation went on for half a minute. His eyes were glowing red at the end of it. His fangs were bared. So did his claws.  _Hop on_. He urged his wife to mount his back at the same time he lowered himself on the ground for her. She ran her hand over his thick hair before she finally went on him.  _Hold tight_.

 

* * *

 

The vampire hunter stacked the stones in two pails. He hurriedly carried them with him out of his stall, to the stake, and the crowds surrounded him as soon as they saw him. The stones sold like hot cakes. He shortly raised up his hand to quieten the crowds. The crowds, however, grew angry.

 

"He's not awake, Cole, what's the point?" one of them argued. His words riled the crowds. The little boy was indeed unconscious all the time he was chained to the stake. Cole was not even sure if his captive was still alive, at first, by the time the dawn cracked.  _Still_. His shallow breathings told him otherwise.

 

"You heartless cunts," Cole joked. He took out his gun and he fired a few rounds at his captive. The crowds cheerfully praised the vampire hunter when the little boy painfully opened his eyes. He coughed up blood until it quickly suffocated him. His legs were rendered numb from the shots. "Can we start now?"

 

Cole raised his hand for a second time and the crowds immediately settled down. He took his time. He loved control. He felt extremely powerful every time he controlled the crowds. "You may start," Cole exclaimed. He lowered his hand. The crowds started throwing stones at the little boy. None made it.


	10. Part 9

****The vampire hunter widened his eyes in disbelief at the plain sight of the towering werewolf. It stood in front of the little boy, facing him, as it took the hits for him. The crowds trembled in fear as soon as they saw the werewolf. Its back was severely burning because of the stones but the marks quickly faded away.

 

The werewolf menacingly howled at the crowds before it effortlessly took down the stake. The crowds fled the infamous stall, in return, in the twinkling of an eye. The vampire hunter tentatively stepped back from the werewolf.  _I'll take it from here_. It looked around for its mate all the time it circled the little boy.

 

The agitated alpha calmed down when the luna came into sight. She actually forced him to let her down, earlier, in order to get to the vampire faster. He kept an eye on her until she finally caught up with him. She spared a quick glance at the unconscious boy before she shifted her gaze on the ill vampire hunter.

 

"Thou shalt rid thy land of the stake. Thou shalt waste no soul on the stake," Soo-Jung recited. She learnt those treaties by heart ever since they were established, besides, she proposed them herself during a council with the elders. "Have you already forgotten them?" Soo-Jung added. She angrily eyed Cole.

 

He continuously fidgeted under her penetrating stare. The endless stare he received from the werewolf worsened the tightness in his stomach. Her words, however, confused him. "Your Majesty, Your Grace. I have never ever heard of such treaties," Cole explained. He casted his eyes to the ground.

 

The revelation surprised the werewolves. The stranger probably acted the fool but he did not seem daring enough, at the moment, he did not even dare to steal a glance at either of them. "What was the last treaty adopted by the Red Sun?" Soo-Jung asked. She did not hesitate to test the awfully dangerous waters.

 

The Red Sun was their worst comrade. The royal werewolves ruled over The South and they ruled with an iron fist. She had to carefully approach their affairs. "It was regarding the ration for the upcoming winter, Your Majesty, Your Grace. We were told nothing about the stake," Cole explained further.

 

_Did they betray us?_ The alpha expectantly looked at the luna. She thought for some time before she lightly shook her head.  _True_. The huge pack was devious. They were downright devious.  _Still_. She had enough faith in them, somehow, they would not stoop so low as to deny the vampires of their freedom.

 

She stared at the little boy before she kneeled down beside him. She ripped the hem of her dress and she thoughtfully wrapped it around his wounds. "How much do you usually get from them?" She had to put up with the southern rules, for now, for it was the safest option for both sides. The option she loathed.

 

"Half a million dimes each, roughly," Cole held. The luna glanced at the alpha. He discreetly gave her a swift nod, in approval, to take the little boy under their wing. "Oh." The luna suddenly winced in pain and she quickly clasped her baby bump. The alpha picked up her sudden distress. He nuzzled her back.


	11. Part 10

****The middle-aged woman heaved a fairly deep sigh at the appalling sight of the little girl. She was too slim, head to toe, even with her baby fat. "The smaller they are, the tighter they are." Her husband told her the same words, exactly the same, every time her guilty conscience took over. He had a foul taste.

 

"What do you want?" the middle-aged woman asked the little girl. Her soft cries tugged her heartstrings. She reminded her of herself. She was in her shoes years ago, after all, it was the witches before the vampires. Her own relatives were burnt alive on the stake. Their shouts still bothered her some nights.

 

"I want my friend, please, I want him alive," Yong-Sun cried harder. She tried to be strong but her threatening tears betrayed her. Her tears fell one by one down her cheeks.  _How everything has changed_. The witch herself had begged the vampires, too, again and again on that fateful night. Her cries went unheard.

 

The vampires repeatedly took turns in taking her until she was dead inside, for years, before her future husband eventually found her when he ambushed the heartless creatures. "I'll kill them all, my love, so you'll forget them." Her husband promised her one night as he kissed her down. He was different.  _Then._

 

She did not know since when, the hows and the whys, but he definitely forgot the promise. His amused expression was an eye-opener. He obviously did not feel any remorse every time he swung the scythe on the stake. He did not do it for her. He did it for himself. He took great pleasure in killing his captives.

 

The witch ignored the vampire. She hardened her heart for the nth time as she busied herself with a pile of dresses. She eventually bought one for merely ten dimes. The vampire did not need any extravagant dress anyway for the werewolves would simply rip it apart. They most likely wanted her naked all the time.

 

The werewolves bought the vampires alive for two reasons. The male ones for permanent labours. The female ones for guilty pleasures. The virgin ones were highly sought after as exceptional gifts for the alphas. The deflowered ones would be held as concubines. The whole pack sometimes had them together.

 

The inhumane transaction fell under a particular treaty. _Thou shalt commit adultery for greater goods_. The treaty was established in every continent in order to reduce criminal cases involving rapes, all the more, the ones in which the werewolves were the assailants. The North wrote off this treaty years ago.

 

* * *

 

The witch walked faster as soon as she saw the familiar stall. The two royal werewolves did not faze her, at all, for her husband was all she cared for. Her captive could barely catch up with her. "No, please, no," Yong-Sun cried again. The hairy creature frightened her. Her captor dragged her despite her cries.

 

"What's wrong?" the witch asked the vampire hunter. He gave her a shrug. They stared at the werewolves. The luna leaned against the alpha. She clasped her baby bump at the same time she grimaced in utter pain. "Is something wrong, baby?" Soo-Jung asked her cub. She quickly threw another tantrum.


	12. Part 11

****The vampire hunter was biding his time, silently, for the werewolves to carry on with the transaction. The alpha anxiously circled the luna. He let out low growls at the same time he looked daggers at others. He softened up when she touched him. She gently rubbed his fur before she observed the newcomers.

 

The little girl piqued her interest. Her scent did resemble a vampire's but there was something different about her.  _No way_. Her restless cub settled down as soon as her eyes landed on hers. The luna patiently waited for another wave of strong kicks but she was no longer having a fit inside her.  _What's wrong?_

 

The alpha invaded her mind as he continuously nuzzled her. Her eyes lingered on the little girl, for some time, before she briefly turned to face him.  _It's her_. He widened his eyes at the unexpected revelation. He spontaneously kept an eye on the little girl. She noticed his stare. She went into hiding straight away.

 

Her whole being was trembling as she stood behind the witch. She was terribly scared of the werewolf. "Eric," Yong-Sun mumbled. She timidly craned her neck to look at her friend, occasionally, while he was lying unconscious in between the two strangers. Their eyes met again. She went back into hiding in a jiffy.

 

The luna felt a slight movement in her stomach. It was not a kick. Her cub was squirming. She could literally feel her sadness, probably, from being rejected by her mate. "It takes time." She gently coaxed her cub until she felt a slight kick. She gave her mate a meaningful look and he automatically approached her.

 

The luna held on to the alpha, for support, as she carefully got to her feet. She gracefully flattened out the ripped end of her dress. Her servant would surely give her an earful. She lightly shook her head at the thought of the consequences of her brash action. "I'll take her too," Soo-Jung told the merchants.

 

The vampire hunter exchanged a few quick glances with the witch. The little girl cowered in fear by the time she finished sorting out those words. She thought of running away from them.  _Still_. She could never outrun the werewolf. She could never leave her friend either. She hopelessly cried in her hiding.

 

"Her price is higher," Cole cut in. He did not intend to let go of his captives for only a million dimes when he could easily rake in the same amount, at most, from one month of pimping the little girl to his awaiting clients. "Name your price," Soo-Jung gave in. She did not have much time left to negotiate with him.

 

The sun was directly shining above them. It was already noon. The luna and the alpha had been away from their pack long enough. Their outriders would soon start searching for them. "I'll take fifty million dimes," Cole demanded. His demand was absurd. He even lied about the actual price, earlier, to her.

 

"You got yourself a deal," Soo-Jung decided. She did not spare him another glance as she steadily moved towards the little girl. She kneeled down in front of her to take a better look at her. She gave her a reassuring smile before she gently wiped up her tears. Her cub squirmed inside her. "It's over."


	13. Part 12

The werewolves were walking, one after another, alongside the narrow riverbank. The alpha slowed down his pace all the time he carried the little boy on his back for he was painfully aware that that every step he took could worsen his condition. He dropped his head to sniff better the scent his pack left in the dust.

 

The luna silently followed him as she held hands with the little girl. She used her free hand to feel her cub. She fell back asleep as soon as they left the market. "What's your name?" Soo-Jung asked the little girl. She glanced at her before she quickly looked away. The luna did not want to scare the little girl.

 

"Solar," Yong-Sun answered. Her answer was short. She held back her threatening tears as she religiously kept her head down. She felt them on her cheeks sometimes. She wiped them up every time. She then looked ahead. She looked right through the werewolf. She stared at her friend.  _Her saviour_. "He's Eric."

 

"I see," Soo-Jung responded. She glanced at the little girl, for the nth time, and she unconsciously held her breath. She could clearly see the love she had for him. She was unsure of its depth, after all, it could be a platonic one.  _However_. She was sure of one thing. She would suffer various mood swings for sure.

 

The luna heaved a sigh. Her cub would surely feel depressed as soon as she picked up the same thing. Her depression would greatly affect her for she was a part of her, both mentally and physically, and she would definitely throw more tantrums in her throughout the next few weeks. The luna sighed again.

 

* * *

 

The alpha heavily breathed, many times, in the confined space. The snapping sounds in his body echoed throughout the carriage. His bones painfully broke apart and they grew anew seconds after. His fur gradually disappeared into his skin. His transformation became faster over time but it hurt the same.

 

He hissed in pain as his transformation went on. His agony lasted for a few minutes. He continuously gasped for air even after the process was over. He heard soft knocks from the outside, all of a sudden, and he immediately got to his feet. He put on a robe before he pulled open the door. "Thank you, Jun-Myeon."

 

The alpha thanked the valet at the same time he handed him his clothes. The valet simply gave him a small nod, in return, before he left him to his own devices.  _How's the operation?_  The alpha telepathically got in touch with the luna soon after he changed into his clothes. He left the carriage straight away.

 

 _He'll make it_. He nodded upon hearing her brief answer, as if, she was standing in front of him. He then looked for the outriders. He found them after some time. He checked up on the safety of his pack first, with them, before he finally had the time to get to the awaiting luna. He impatiently followed her scent.

 

* * *

 

The luna waited for the alpha in the medical carriage. She actually sat through the whole operation. The little girl refused to leave the little boy whereas her cub refused to leave her mate. Her little troublemaker literally woke up at the wrong time. The luna horribly missed the days her cub idly sat around in her.


	14. Part 13

The werewolves stood outside the medical carriage. They gave the vampires some space as they patiently waited for their trustworthy physician. She had actually excused herself from them, earlier, before she went off in search of some charts. The luna rubbed her baby bump as she gently closed her eyes.

 

The alpha wrapped his arms around the luna. He could sense her distress. She winced in pain all the time their cub kicked in her. He was tracing her baby bump, their cub, when he took in the endless strong kicks. He could only hug his mate as their unborn cub hurt her. He was upset due to his helplessness.

 

The luna raised an eyebrow at the alpha. She stared into his eyes. She ran her fingers over his lips before she kissed him there. She could sense his distress, too, although her senses grew duller over her untimely pregnancy.  _Nonetheless_. She could easily read him either way for he was an open book.

 

The alpha turned the luna around. He innocently pressed his front to her back as he gently rubbed her baby bump in circles. He kissed her collarbone before he rested his chin on her shoulder. He loved holding her, like that, throughout her pregnancy. It made him feel as if he was the one bearing their firstborn.

 

The luna was grateful to the alpha. Her mate was awfully gentle. He was even gentler than some omegas. She sometimes even mistook him for one. The luna smiled at the thought of him. She placed her hands on his. She fell deeper in love with him even though they were already together for ten years.

 

The alpha slightly squeezed the luna in his arms as he showered her collarbone with more kisses. Their cub suddenly slowed down her kicking. The werewolves simply laughed at her reaction, thinking, their intimacy was too much for her. "I left you cubs for a while and you're already trying for another cub."

 

He immediately let go of his mate, much to his dismay, as soon as the physician mocked them. She furiously looked daggers at him and he continuously fidgeted under her penetrating stare. "Just dump the whole pack in her, sure, we have just enough food to feed them," the physician chastised the alpha.

 

The luna lightly laughed at the physician. She was definitely a mother hen. She had a tendency to protect her, always, especially during these last few months. "It's not like that, Tae-Yeon, I'm just comforting her," Min-Hyuk defended himself. He narrowed his eyes at his mate when he picked up her soft laughter.

 

* * *

 

The little girl stared at the little boy. She held his hand throughout the entire operation and she did not let go even after. She was currently the only one left at his bedside. She looked out of the quarter light. The strangers were talking outside the medical carriage, possibly, about her and her friend and their doom.

 

She trembled in utter fear at the thought of them. She tightened her hold on her friend.  _It's not enough_. She pried his fingers, exposing his palm, and she eventually rested her head on it. She gradually calmed down.  _It feels right_. He always patted her head whenever she was upset. It was her only comfort.

 


	15. Part 14

The alpha stared at the physician as his bloodshot eyes manifested his curiosity. She was an expert in her line of work, therefore, she rarely sought after his consultation.  _However_. She suddenly decided to confer with him about the drastic measures that she took to bring back the little boy. "So, about your boy."

 

The luna gasped for air, all of a sudden, and she curtly inclined her body. Her cub kicked off in her again, but this time, she was upset for a different reason. "She didn't mean it like that, baby, you're the only one for us," Soo-Jung persuaded her cub. She was acting out on her jealousy towards the little boy.

 

Her words surprised her mate. He feigned a huge smile, though, when she expectantly looked at him. "Sure," Min-Hyuk dragged his word. Her words honestly went against the grain with him. He unconditionally loved their unborn cub, to the moon, but one cub would never be enough for him. He felt heavy.

 

 _I mean, sure, for now_. She scowled at him as soon as she read his mind. She repeatedly pinched his waist at the same time she verbally abused him. Her mate had tears in his eyes when she finally let go of him. The physician rolled her eyes at the bickering young couple. She was apparently familiar with it.

 

"So, about the boy, then," Tae-Yeon interrupted. The physician briefly ran her eyes over the luna. She seemed fine. She even gave her a small nod, once, silently urging her to carry on the conversation. The cub in her was indeed a sensitive one. She was jealous for nothing. "I wonder where she got it from."

 

The alpha nodded along with the physician. He could not agree more with her. She heaved a sigh. She was actually talking about him. The luna ignored her mate. She simply shook her head in disbelief. "I'll cut the crap. I did a blood transfusion on him.  _I used your blood_ ," Tae-Yeon softly spoke the last sentence.

 

He spontaneously widened his eyes at her. He was speechless. His mate somehow remained indifferent throughout his conversation with the physician. She already knew about the measures, after all, she sat through the whole operation. "None of our blood supply matched his except yours. I had no choice."

 

"He's not a lab rat. What if he died?" Min-Hyukcut in. The alpha took a quick look at the medical carriage before he finallylooked back at the physician. He had always believed in her expertise, however,even he knew that it was futile. There was never a successful blood transfusionbetween vampires and others.

 

"He'll die either way and his legs, oh, boy, he's bound to be crippled for life," Tae-Yeon assumed. She then flicked through the charts in her hands. She suddenly stopped at a particular page, marking it, before she shoved it into his hands. "His body responded well to your blood. I think I'll make a breakthrough."

 

He remained sceptical of her judgments. He took a fairly deep breath before he started going through the charts. He carefully examined the handwritten numbers and figures. "You're mocking me, right?" He narrowed his eyes at her. He clearly did not understand them. "I'm just telling you I'm the expert here."


	16. Part 15

The strangers surrounded the little girl. Their endless penetrating stare made her cower in fear especially when she caught sight of the two werewolves amongst them. "You idiots," Soo-Jung let out a growl. Her fists made audible cracking sounds before they landed on the hairy creatures. "You're scaring her."

 

Their growls turned into whines every time her fists met their jaws. "I told you to turn first," Soo-Jung huffed in between her words. Her pack quietly backed off from her, little by little, they even pulled the little girl along with them. "No, Ivan, Ross, what happened to you?" Soo-Jung asked her unconscious family.

 

The two werewolves sprawled in front of her. Their mouths were wide open with their tongues jutting out from them. The little girl stared at the expecting woman in awe, after all, she effortlessly beat those creatures senseless with her bare hands. "Who did this to you?" Soo-Jung asked them. She caressed their furs.

 

She shook their bodies and she occasionally slapped them. She simply hurt them further as she endlessly repeated her doings.  _You did_. Her ears twitched in embarrassment as soon as she heard her pack. They simultaneously thought of the same thing. "I won't say sorry. They ask for it," she justified her doings.

 

The pack laughed at their luna. Their laughter made her blush and she then awkwardly evened out her dress.  _My lady_. Her servant shook her head several times before she extended a helping hand to her. She gladly accepted it. She was getting to her feet when a voice graced her ears.  _She's laughing, my lady_.

 

The luna stared at the two fallen werewolves as one of them sneakily opened its eyes. She followed its sneaky gaze and she helplessly cracked a smile. The little girl was laughing together with her pack.  _You didn't have to beat us that hard, though, Ivan is even unconscious for real_. The luna bit her lower lip.

 

She purposefully stepped on the conscious werewolf, twisting her foot on its furry back, before she approached the little girl. "Your smile is beautiful, Solar, you should smile more," she complimented her. She suddenly felt a stir in her. Her cub fell asleep hours ago and, finally, she woke up at the right time.  _Hm_.

 

* * *

 

The alpha stood in front of the quarter light of the medical carriage. He silently watched over his mate from afar. He smiled every so often at her acting. The luna was desperately trying to charm the little girl. She was afraid of them earlier, therefore, she refused to have lunch at their table. She ate in here instead.

 

"She didn't eat much, today, yesterday, whatever, I'm surprised she's alive," Tae-Yeon broke the silence. The physician was taking care of the little boy. She dressed his wounds for the nth time. His unconscious state made everything easier, after all, even adults would scream from such dressing.  _They're strong_.

 

"By the way, Min, did you send the letter to those bastards in the King's Landing?" the physician asked the alpha.  _The royalties are supposed to exchange letters when one intends to visit another_. He nodded at her. "Yes. Soo-Jung wrote it for me, though, Jong-In often ignores my letters. He'll receive it tonight."


	17. Part 16

The toned man came out naked of the thermae. He captivated the wandering eyes around him as his firm muscles flexed with every move he took. He suddenly stretched out his arms. His valet quickly helped him with his robe. "Do you want a company?" the valet asked the toned man. They went to a chamber.

 

There were lines of women waiting for his arrival, left and right, adorned with nothing but their birthday suits. The toned man spared a brief glance at his naked concubines. He had no desire for any of them, right now, for he had a better conquest in sight.  _Soo-Jung_. His member throbbed at the thought of her.

 

"No," he finally answered his valet. The valet spontaneously directed the undesired concubines out of the chamber. He bowed towards his owner before he left him. The toned man climbed his bed. His eyes landed on a letter he left on it.  _Soo-Jung_. He could still smell her on it although her scent was fading.

 

He picked up the letter. He immediately gritted his teeth at the sight of the familiar crest.  _The fucking_   _Blue Moon_. He would gladly kill every wolf in that pack, even its unborn ones, just to have a taste of its irresistible luna. She was exceptional for she was ferocious. He truly never met any woman like her.

 

The other women ran their mouths simply to condemn others but this one woman, in particular, ran her mouth fearlessly for the sake of others. Her words changed lives. He lost count on how many times she defied the council. Her intelligence alone damned the council. He undeniably wanted to bed her.

 

The council was no place for women. Her rightful place would be in beds, after all, women were merely designed for men there.  _He can't fully blame her_. Her mate was not manly enough for her. She needed a real man to teach her about her place. "I just can't wait, Soo-Jung, I'll make you mine. I'll teach you."

 

* * *

 

"The Blue Moon is a disgrace," one of the men in the council grunted in annoyance. His left fingers twirled his overgrown beard as his right ones endlessly molested his concubine. The young concubine kept shifting uncomfortably on his lap. She grimaced in pain every time his plump fingers abused her lips.

 

"What did their alpha think, for fuck's sake, letting his luna ruling them?" another man in the council added fuel to the fire. He rubbed his groin all the time he took in the sight before him. His older brother was about to deflower their newly acquired concubine. She was bleeding all over from their continuous tortures.

 

"Do you even listen to us, Jong-In?" the old man scolded his son. The toned man shrugged off his father's remark. His uncle was about to scold him, too, but he quietened him with a glare. "I've got a plan. It's already in motion," he told them. His father smiled at him before he kept himself busy with his member.

 

"She's a fucking woman, anyway, she's basically an object with three holes," the old man grunted again. He kept stroking himself until he was hard enough. He then faced his concubine. He stretched out her lips as he shoved his stiff member into her. Her cries pleased his ears. "You like this, you slut, don't fight it."


	18. Part 17

The outrider was busy studying the southern chart when the alpha approached him. He politely exchanged greetings with him before he engaged him in conversation. "We'll take the Kingsroad, my Lord, we'll start riding tonight. We'll reach King's Landing in three days tops," the outrider enlightened the alpha.

 

"Thank you, Ivan, but we'll ride tomorrow. The boy needed some rest after his dressing. The bumps in the road might affect his recovery," the alpha expressed his judgment. He cracked a smile at the taller man as soon as he received an approving nod from him. He lightly patted his back before he took his leave.

 

 _You're forgetting something._  The sharp voice made him shudder. He quickly looked around him for his mate and he shuddered more at the sight of her. Her infamous glare graced her perfectly sculptured face as her lips twisted into a slightly forced smile.  _Shall I remind you, my dear_? She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

She suddenly held up her fists and she repeatedly punched the air. He clasped his chest right away, panting, as he played along with her. She punched the air again and he mocked her again. The two werewolves resumed their harmless bickering, as usual, ignoring the knowing looks they received from their pack.

 

* * *

 

The servant of the luna stared at the two leaders of the pack. She shook her head, unamused, at their exaggerated body languages. The luna furiously flung her fists everywhere as the alpha happily jumped about around her. "What are they even doing?" the servant mumbled. She then turned her back on them.

 

She took a deep breath before she started adding lines to her sketches from earlier. She was currently designing some makeshift garbs for the newcomers. "They look great, Soo-Yeon," Ross praised her. He placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a glass of juice in front of her before he went off to tend the horses.

 

The servant pushed the glass to the little girl. Her simple gesture made her fidget nervously in her seat. "Oh, my bad, Solar. Do you prefer coffee?" Soo-Yeon teased her. The little girl shyly looked away from the servant. She deliberately placed her hands around the glass, after a while, and they stayed there.

 

 _My wife prefers juice too._ The little girl widened her eyes at the servant once she picked up her inner thought. Her grip around the glass grew weaker. Her eyes were getting teary for her emotion got the better of her. _It_ _hits_ _her_. The servant was a vampire. "You're not alone. I'm with you, no, the North is with you."

 

* * *

 

The alpha gently wiped off his sweats and the luna did the same with hers. She looked daggers at him before she took off to sit with her servant. "You can tell him yourself, though, why are you bullying me?" He whined under his breath. He did not even dare to think of those words. She might heard them.

 

He briefly heaved a sigh and he, on the other hand, took off to greet his outrider again. "Say, Ivan, can we extend the journey? My wife wishes to visit the Lord Harroway's Town. She wants to get some necessities for those children. We can stock up too, after all, we're running out of supplies," Min-Hyuk told Ivan.


	19. Footnote

****The vampires can telepathically communicate when they hit puberty and so do werewolves, however, they can only communicate with their own kinds. Then again, Yong-Sun adopts this ability since birth for unknown reasons.

 

* * *

 

The royal vampires rule over the vampires. The royal vampires are the first among their kinds and Yong-Sun is the last descendant of the royal vampires. The vampires therefore address her as their ruler. The vampires can mate with other creatures, however, the bloodline of royal vampires consists of only vampires. Then again, some things probably change over time.

 

* * *

 

The blood of vampires worth a fortune in the market. It is a delicacy to other creatures. They drink it in order to achieve immortality but, after all, this notorious fact might be a mere fiction. It was told by a werewolf in the early sixties.

 

* * *

 

The silver bullets affect both vampires and werewolves. They are not very effective on vampires, usually, but they are extremely effective on werewolves. Then again, the werewolves have a higher recovery rate than the vampires. The vampires has the same recovery rate as any mere human being. Cole uses them to slow down the vampires. He simply beheads them, in the end, because it is the most effective way to put them down.

 

* * *

 

The vampires normally sense their mates when they hit puberty and so do werewolves, however, only some vampires feel strongly for their mates and all werewolves are possessive over their mates. The werewolves may have more than one mate at the same time while the vampires are monogamously mated for life due to their perpetual existence. Then again, Byul-Yi can sense her mate at an early age for unknown reasons.

 

* * *

 

The vampires who mate with other creatures are faithful, for life, even though their mortal mates will eventually leave them. The vampires whose mates die may find another company but their hearts would always long for their deceased mates. The vampires can only satiate their hunger by feeding on the blood of their mates and so do the royal vampires, however, the royal vampires can satiate any vampire but the vampires cannot satiate any royal vampire. The royal vampires whose mates die will die, as in, they will mentally die. They will no longer have desires left for life.

 

* * *

 

The senses of lunas and omegas will be duller during their pregnancy and this leads the alphas to be more possessive of them. Some alphas even kill others for approaching their mates. Soo-Jung, therefore, relies on Min-Hyuk a lot.

 

* * *

 

There was a reason that the werewolves preferred the vampires dead before the former drank from the latter. The blood from the alive ones was nothing but a poison, in fact, a single drop of it could burn its drinker to smithereens. The blood of others, to the vampires, merely serve as nutrients. It would go through their digestive systems instead of their circulatory systems. The blood transfusion between vampires and other creatures, for saving one another, is therefore deemed to be out of the question. This research has yet to come to a dead end as some still study its odds.

 

* * *

 

 

The witches age five times slower than mere human beings do. The middle-aged witch, Cole's wife, is physically in her early twenties. The witches are mysterious creatures for their kinds rarely interact with other creatures, besides, some believe that it is because of their ability to predict the future. They also believe that the powerful ones can manipulate time at will. The witches are therefore highly associated with the Dark Age.


	20. Appendices (Updated)

* * *

  **The Blue Moon's Keeps**

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

  **The Red Sun's Keeps**

* * *

 

 

* * *

**Main Characters**

* * *

 


End file.
